


Intangible

by Yokan (Frostling00)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Existential Crisis, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Slow Build, alternative universe in which kh3 ending went different, but hey that's kingdom hearts for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostling00/pseuds/Yokan
Summary: Life goes on even after the worst crisis yet, but Sora has a hard time adapting to life back on the islands after Xehanort's defeat. When he gets a call about Unversed stirring up trouble, he's quick to pick up the keyblade again to see what destiny has in store for him.Aka Sora and Vanitas’s story of achingly slow pre-slash friendship. Give ‘em some time.





	1. Destiny Islands

Things were quiet, after Xehanort’s defeat. 

Dappled sunlight loomed over the palm trees of Destiny Islands, the sound of waves had swept up the shores to welcome Sora and his friends home, everyone accounted for. Those who used to be strangers before weren’t anymore, but no one could stay for too long. Hayner, Pence, and Olette had returned back to Twilight Town, taking Lea, Isa, Roxas and Xion with them. Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, too, had to return to their own homeworld. 

Sora wouldn’t admit he’d cried when he had to say goodbye to Donald and Goofy. They’d been his biggest support system since losing Riku and Kairi so many years ago, but now that he’d gotten his friends back, and the border (order?) had been restored, they had to leave Sora behind. But not before giving him the biggest hug. Sora had watched them depart from the island with king Mickey, arms waving until they'd started to ache. 

Naminé had stayed on the island. She seemed happy enough to hang out with Riku, Kairi, and himself, even though they didn’t do much but fool around by the beach. 

Many phone numbers were exchanged so everyone could stay in contact. Chip and Dale had even included group chats, but they got out of hand real fast. Sora could be gone for an hour and come back to over a hundred unread messages. (a hundred! In an hour!) They’d even had voice chats which, whenever everyone wasn’t busy talking over each other, quickly turned into a game of guessing whether it was Roxas speaking, or Ventus. Their voices were too similar, so no one could really tell. Sora chuckled. 

“What are you laughing about?” came a voice from next to him, lilting and bright. Kairi. The thought had crossed his mind several times since they’d all been reunited, but Sora had really missed the sound of her voice. 

“His head must be up in the clouds again.” Riku chimed in before Sora could defend himself. 

“Hey! I’m paying attention.” 

Sora peeked over to the two of his friends. Papers upon papers were scattered all over the floor in disarray. Right, they’d all agreed to help each other study, since everyone had missed tons of it since they left. Kairi was still way ahead of Riku and Sora, though. They were at her place, since Sora’s home away from the island had some….complications. As in, they didn’t even remember him, like his time away had erased his existence completely. They’d swept it under the rug for now, something they couldn’t do forever. But until they figured out how to sort it all out, Sora was living on the island, going grocery shopping for necessities every so often. 

After climbing the snowy mountains of Arendelle, the climate of Destiny Islands were a drastic change. Sora couldn’t remember the place being so hot and sweltering back when he’d grown up here. Some Islander he was. 

A loud sigh escaped him. “I give up.” with a flop Sora let his back hit the floor. 

“That was quick.”

“You guys aren’t even studying either! Kairi, I see you on that phone.” Sora huffed. “And Riku, you’ve been on the same page for like an hour.” 

Kairi put her phone down quick, and Riku turned the page. The two of them look at him, then to each other. After that, they turned their attention to the floor with matching smiles and giggles, sheepish at being called out. Sora tsked, but a smile broke through his faux disappointment. 

“Remind me whose head is up in the clouds again?”

“Naminé sent me a picture.” Kairi said in her defense. “She’s been making drawings of the island. They’re super pretty.” 

“Really? I want to see!”

“Guys.” Riku interrupted. “Focus.”

But Sora couldn't focus. Staring at the text did nothing to actually make him understand it. Pythagorean what-now? 

“I miss the heartless.”

“The world isn’t gonna need us forever.” Riku said, then paused. “I mean worlds.”

“I could get a job.” Sora crossed his arms, face scrunched up in thought. “Oh! Maybe at Disney Castle! Then I could see Goofy and Donald anytime. And his majesty would be there too. Or maybe I could even work at the Bistro in Twilight Town. See little chef and the rest of the gang!”

Riku hummed. “But Sora, do you want to work?”

Sora thought about it. “No. I don’t know? Maybe.” Ugh, he didn’t know, actually. Curse Riku for making him think. 

What had started as a brief sigh turned quickly into a long, painstakingly dragged out sound of frustration. “Do _you_ guys have any plans?” he challenged.

Kairi and Riku exchanged glances. 

Sora’s eyes widened as it dawned on him. “No way...you do?” 

“Well….” Kairi started, seeming a bit shy. Sora blinked. Since when had Kairi been shy about anything? Curiosity now piqued, he sat up to give her his attention. Riku’s eyes were no longer on any textbook. Quiet but eager, they both waited to hear what she had to say.

“I’ve done a lot of thinking over the years.” She began. “Along the line I started writing things. Like letters, but also other things. And I think I might want to do that? I could even write about our adventures.” She dragged a couple of well-painted fingers through her hair, something Sora had come to recognize as a thing she did when nervous. 

Sora’s heart felt light. Happy. This was something new he’d never heard before. 

“A writer? Kairi, that’s amazing! If you do, you’ve got to let us read it!”

“Only if you promise not to laugh.” 

“Never.” Sora swore solemnly, then looked over to Riku with a cheeky smile. “Well, maybe Riku would.”

“I wouldn’t!” Riku’s indignant squawk made Kairi’s laughter ring clear, contagious enough to spread itself to Sora, only for Riku to follow through with a few embarrassed chuckles himself. Now both Kairi and Sora had turned their gazes to Riku, anticipation obvious. 

Riku’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “I guess, like Sora, I haven’t really figured things out yet.” 

“Right!?” he wasn’t the only one!

“We’ve seen so many worlds. Come so far since we were little. But did we ever stop to think about what would happen after we’d seen them?” Riku wondered. 

Sora shook his head. “Not for a second.” 

All he knew was that as long as he had Riku and Kairi, he’d be fine. 

“Typical Sora.” 

“Hey!”

A distinct melody rang throughout the room, cheery and familiar. Sora felt for the gummi phone in his back pocket. 

“If it’s Ienzo asking for another examination….” he grumbled. After no longer sharing hearts with Ventus, Roxas, and Xion, Sora had been getting calls constantly from Ienzo about checking in and leaving samples to compare the results of before and after the change.

“He’s just being thorough.” Riku says. “You’re a special case, Sora. Who knows what kind of repercussions there could be after sharing hearts with at least one other person for the majority of your life, to then have that connection severed, or separated?”

“Riku, you’re turning into Ienzo.” Sora lamented. He was almost afraid to say it, in fear of jinxing Riku, because what with all they’d gone through Sora _wouldn’t_ be surprised if suddenly there was one more Riku, or one more Ienzo for that matter. Sora squints. Ienzo’s clone count was suspiciously low. 

“You know you’d forget about it if he didn’t call frequently.” Kairi pointed out. 

“I wouldn’t!” Sora lied. He would. Was it that obvious? That even Ienzo who hadn’t known him long would notice?

Biting his lip, Sora starts to consider the issue more carefully. He didn’t feel all that different. A bit lonely, maybe. And he didn’t even want to begin thinking about the complicated stuff. As sweet as it was that Riku worried, Sora’s just going to take one out of Elsa’s book this time and let it go. He pushed the green button to answer the incoming call that still rang persistently. He’d forgive Ienzo, though, because the tune was catchy. 

The face that popped up on the screen was, however, not Ienzo’s.

“Hey, chip?” Sora smiled in his confusion. “What’s going on?”

“Sora! Took you long enough to pick up.” The squeaky voice of Chip greeted him. In the background, Sora caught sight of Dale’s legs moving, the rest of his body slightly outside of the camera’s range. 

“Dale’s there too, I see. So... did you guys need anything?” 

He feels Riku and Kairi hang over him to look at the chipmunks. In his heart, Sora’s wish is clear as day.

_Please say yes please say yes please say yes._

“Yes, actually!” Chip’s nose twitched along with his frown. “We’ve gotten weird readings from one of the worlds you visited on your journey. Our data recognizes it as unversed. Mind cleaning the place up?” 

“YES!” Sora cheered, practically jumping up from the floor. Adventure! His heart beat like a drum at the prospect. On the screen, Chip jumps as well, startled by Sora’s sudden movement. The critter’s tiny shivering is what drags Sora and his senses back to earth. Bashful, he clears his throat.

“I mean no! I don’t mind, I want to go!”

After confirming with Chip and Dale that a gummi ship was to be sent to pick him up, Sora disconnected the call. Then he remembers what he was doing and who he was with, so he switched on the most angelic smile he could muster before turning around to face his two best friends. 

“I mean. Oh noooo…..I had _really_ been looking forward to do homework! Oh well! Duty calls.” 

Sora dashed to the front door, resolved not to see the inevitable crumbling of his half-baked excuse through, and before Riku or Kairi could get so much as a word out, it swung open to let cool shade and inside smell trade places with sunlight and sea breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've managed to complete a chapter since …..idk….early 2000 something. Wow. Hopefully I'll be able to power through and write more!
> 
> just a heads-up that Sora's living conditions will not exactly be addressed in this fic LOL but I kinda had to mention it?? Sora's living on the island with Riku and Naminé. Kairi has her own home away from the island but still regularly goes there to hang out. The four of them sometimes leave the island to buy the things they need, Sora and Riku using the munny they've collected over the years so far. 
> 
> Also, Kairi and Riku are definitely making Sora pay for groceries next time :L


	2. The Land Of Departure (feat.Space)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey feel like I'm doing the trios so dirty in this fhhsjfhlsfjh

Space was bigger and more endless than Sora could remember. 

The stars glittered in the distance, lighting up the paths to guide him. Each of those stars were supposed to be worlds, some that Sora had seen and experienced first-hand, but seeing them from afar like this he still couldn’t quite believe it. Sitting in the pilot seat of the gummi ship again felt great, but different. The whirring sounds coming from the control panel and monitors working were the same, accompanied by a steady hum from the engine. The interior itself hadn’t changed one bit, still colorful and friendly. There was a soft creaking when Sora peered behind his plush red seat to look around, only to catch sight of two more that stood empty.

Oh. So that’s why. 

A frown tugged at his lips. Knuckles gripped tight, Sora looked down, ears taking in the static noise. Tiny though the ship was, the space inside felt vast without his two favorite travelling companions. Powering up its energy with smiles came so much easier when he wasn’t alone, too. Fingers hovering over his gummiphone, he considers calling them. Instead, he slipped his phone back into his pocket. They were probably busy now that they were back to working with his majesty. 

Sora sat in his chair, spinning it around. Donald used to tell him to stop claiming it made his head hurt, but he _wasn't here_ now, so Sora was on a free leash. Before he could mope about it for too long, his backpocket buzzed. Reaching for his phone Sora discovered it's a text message from Kairi.

_“On ur own? :/”_

Technically yes, but probably not in the way she meant. Sora grimaced. In his experience, that smiley never meant anything good. He _had_ kind of ditched them. Because homework was boring and heartless was not. Still, maybe they could’ve gone together. Maybe then it wouldn’t have been so quiet. Hesitant, he poked back at the screen to type back with clumsy fingers. Biting the bullet, he pressed send.

_“It’s just the heartless! I’ll be back before you know it :)”_

Guilt nestled itself in his heart. He really did have an extensive history of leaving her behind, one that only kept growing. But now there’s no Xehanort, no Ansem, or Xemnas. No hiccups on the road this time, so things would be all right. This was more of a mission to clean up the mess, rather than another grand journey. 

The gummi phone buzzed once more, alerting him to another text. 

_“Unversed. Not Heartless. Riku and I will be here, so you better bring something back for us!”_

Relief flooded his system at seeing she wasn’t actually angry at him. Kairi had let him off easy again, even if he wasn’t sure he deserved it. Still, Sora scratched his cheeks as his eyes went over the words to process them more clearly. Did she mean like a souvenir? Wait. Quiet, he reread the first part, stopping dead in his tracks. 

Unversed. 

_Not_ Heartless.

Sora groaned. He’d been so caught up in getting a ticket out of study session that Chip’s words hadn’t registered all too well. 

After the fight was over and everyone had met up at the Islands, Sora hadn’t had the heart to ask Ventus about Vanitas. Because Ventus had been playing with his friends, kicking up sand and laughing so hard his face turned red. When was the last time he’d gotten to have that? But it bothered him. _Could_ Vanitas come back? What was their history, and how did Sora tie into everything? 

Regardless of the answers, if Vanitas is involved he might need some back-up. 

Light burst into a concentrated shape as Sora summoned his keyblade. The Shooting Star materialized before him, curved and dyed in delicate hues, the colors entwined together to encircle the shape of a star. Twisting the black handle, it shimmers in the light as he tilts it. Steady, Sora aimed it forward to point at the ship’s window shield.

He knows his destination now. 

 

 

When the ship next landed, Sora was met with an impressive building surrounded by windswept fields of grass. Tall and grand, a clock burrowed high up into the center of it. Smaller buildings line up next to it, connected by bridges of stone. Not wanting to make a bad impression, Sora walked up the steps of the staircase to the doors and knocked. Doubt crept inside his head as to whether anyone would hear his meagre knocking or not in such a huge place.

Was it really just Terra, Aqua and Ventus who lived here?

It took a few more minutes of patient waiting before Sora decided he’d had enough. Going inside, he recognized the corridors. They lead him to a room where the walls stretch out, creating a wide spacious area that seems to hold little in it but three tall chairs in the middle, placed apart from each other. The interior is etched with swirling patterns of gold running from the ceilings to the floors, adorned by gemstones that reflect light coming from the stained glass windows. He knows this place. It’s where they woke Ventus up. 

“Sora?” A voice from the distance called, one that Sora was familiar with. 

“Aqua!” He did a double-take. “And Terra.” 

The two of them stood by one of the staircases leading up, staring at him in wonder. A few seconds later they approached. As they come closer Sora could see Terra holding something. Something that which, when he tilted his head, looked a lot like….

Flowers? 

Wildflowers blooming a faded purple. Sora thinks he saw flowers like those growing around the hills close to here, so did that mean Terra had picked them himself? He looked between the two of them, intrigued. Was there something going on there? The urge to ask was strong, but he’d wait. Sora would exercise patience this time. 

“It’s good to see you, Sora.” Terra acknowledged. He was broad-shouldered and tall, taller than Aqua and definitely taller than Sora. They hadn’t spoken a whole lot to each other, but there’s something about the other that reminds him of Riku.

“Is something wrong?” Aqua asks, posture more tense than earlier. 

Sora stills. The gears in his head turn, working their way to a decision. 

Should he tell Terra and Aqua? 

It was really Ventus he’d wanted to speak to, since his connection and knowledge of Vanitas runs deeper than Sora’s. But would Ventus want him to? Would Ventus even want to go with him? Better question, could Sora ask Ventus to leave those two behind just as the three of them had reunited again? Sure, it’s...not exactly an end-of-the-world mission, but if there’s even the slightest chance Vanitas is back, Ventus would be safest here with Terra and Aqua who were both experienced keyblade wielders. Sora could handle a couple of Unversed by himself, no problem. Sora _wanted_ to go.

Chewing on the inside of his cheeks, his thoughts landed on a choice. 

“Nothing’s wrong, just checking in.” He reassured. 

It probably said something about him that something had to be _wrong_ for him to be there, but for now he could pretend that wasn’t the case. If Ventus wanted them to know, they could tell them together later. Sora hoped so. Aqua visibly relaxed, the crease in her forehead disappearing. It left a bad taste in Sora’s mouth. Made him wonder if he was being fair to them. 

“I didn’t know you guys lived here.” Turning his head towards the center of the room, he swept his arms out. “I mean this place looks like a ballroom!”

And Sora would know! He'd been to real castles.

Gentle laughter shook Aqua’s shoulders. “This is actually where Terra and I had our mark of mastery exam.” 

The two of them glance at each other, sharing unspoken words and memories. Good or bad, Sora wasn’t sure. It was a language for the two of them alone. Sora looked to the ground, newfound awe settling in as he realized that these weren’t floors made for dancing, but were fighting grounds for keyblade wielders. A place of learning for people like him. 

Another voice, colored by surprise, joined theirs. 

“Sora?” 

Sora followed the sound to see Ventus stand across the room. Blonde hair sticking up in all directions, he and Roxas were the spitting image of each other, not unlike mirror reflections. Between Aqua and Vanitas fighting and the looming threat of Xehanort that came after, he hadn’t really let that sink in. 

“Hiya, Ventus.” 

“Hiya.” he echoed. “I told you, you can just call me Ven.”

Sora would, but truth was he kept forgetting. He made a mental note to remember this time, hoping it wouldn't be swept away by the rest of the clutter in his brain.

Aqua spoke, drawing everyone's attention back to her. “Ven, you should stay and spend some time with Sora. Terra and I will be back soon.”

Blinking, Sora let that register. “You guys were going somewhere?”

“We’re planning on visiting master Eraqus’s grave.” Terra explained. 

Oh. Sora’s heart dropped, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach. His guess about the flowers had been way off, and now he was really glad he hadn’t asked. 

“I should come too.” Ventus looks between Terra, Aqua, and Sora. Their eyes met briefly, causing Ventus’s gaze to seek refuge on the floor. 

Fingers twitching, Sora felt like he should leave, struggling to swallow that feeling of being out-of-place. But his feet were stuck to the ground like they’d been glued on top of it. Testing their movement, he starts bouncing on the balls of his feet, hoping to come across as aloof rather than awkward.

Aqua shook her head. “You can always go later, Ven. It’s not far.”

Ventus scratched the back of his head, not looking entirely convinced, but after another quick glance at Sora he relented. 

“I guess so.”

After having waved them goodbye the retreating backs of Terra and Aqua vanished, cut off from sight by the door as it closed with a dull thud. Despite only seeing them for a couple of minutes at most, Sora was glad to see them doing well and having a chance to pick themselves back up from everything that’s happened. 

Still.

“Sorry. Looks like I dropped in at a bad time.”

But Ventus was quick to brush it off.

“No, nevermind that.” brightening up a bit, he turned to face Sora. “How about I show you the training grounds?”

It was tempting. Sora would have loved to see them, especially if they were anything like this room. But the reminder of Unversed rang clear like a bell in his mind and for once he couldn't just ignore it. He deflated.

“There is...a reason, actually. As for why I’m here.” 

Ventus must have picked up on his hesitance, because his smile disappears, gone as soon as it had shown up. Grasping for the right thing to say, Sora faltered. In the end what fell from his lips was just one word, but it’s enough to cause the temperature in the room to drop.

“Unversed.” 

Instant realization crossed on the other’s face. 

“Vanitas.” Ventus's breath hitched. “He’s back already?” 

“We don’t know. I got a call from Chip saying they'd spotted Unversed, but that's all.”

“And they asked you to go on your own?” something like anger flashed across Ventus’s features. Mouth set in a grim line, he glanced behind Sora almost as if expecting there to be some hidden attaché to help him fight Unversed, a mental image that threatened to make laughter spill out of his lips. Recognizing it for the concern that it was, though ill-founded, made Sora's heart feel warm. 

“Well…” Sora scratched his cheeks, pondering on the right way to phrase things. “They called me, and I sort of rushed off on my own?” 

He’s pretty sure they wanted him to handle it by himself, but it’s not like Vanitas had actually been sighted or anything so it was fine. Besides, he could handle himself in a fight! Like Herc, he's strong! Unsure whether he was in for the real-life equivalent of Kairi's frowny face coming from Ventus or not, Sora plastered on a grin. 

Across from him, understanding bled into Ventus’s face. Some of the tension in his shoulders disappeared, taking his scowl with it. Contrary to what Sora had feared there is no anger or disappointment, he's not sure why but instead, Ventus crossed his arms and leaned forward. A hint of a smile on his lips.

“Did you now?”

Sora laughed, embarrassed. 

“Since it could be connected to Vanitas, I figured you should know.” 

But he felt kind of stupid now, coming all this way just to bring bad news.

“And just like that you’re leaving? I’m coming with you.” Ventus’s voice is even as he speaks, his mind already made up.

“But...what about Terra and Aqua?” 

Those were words that gave them both pause.

“If Vanitas is out there, and they come along, I don’t think he’d show up. And there’s no way they wouldn’t come with us if they knew.”

Sora rubbed his neck, shifting his weight from one leg to another. It's not like Ventus didn't have a point. No matter what state he's in, Vanitas would be mad to go up against the four of them by himself. And with Xehanort gone, Sora doubted Vanitas had anyone else with him. 

But they cared about him.

“I wasn’t going to ask you to come with me.” 

At least not after having thought about it. He hoped Ventus would believe him. Believe that Sora, as clueless as he can sometimes be, wouldn’t do that to the three of them. 

“I know.” Ventus responded softly. “But I want to.”

Time stretched itself thin, but it didn’t take long for Sora to feel his resolve crumble into tiny pieces. It’s a fight he was destined to lose. And really, were he to say no, he’d be the world’s worst hypocrite. 

Signalling his defeat with a sigh, he asked:

“So how do we do this?”

He sure hoped Ventus knew how he wanted to handle things, because his own head was coming up empty. Goofy was the one with the good plans. Donald was there to nag his opponent to death and Sora? Well, everything else. Peering towards the door, the question of when Aqua and Terra would be back crossed his mind.

“Give me a moment.” 

Nodding, Sora left Ventus to work things out, however he was going to do that. Ventus seemed smart, so Sora wasn't worried. Leaning against one of the room’s pillars, arms behind his head as he waited, Sora couldn't prevent a yawn from breaking out. Scrolling through his friend's social media on his gummi phone was his only way of killing time, and to keep track of it. (Had it really just been a couple of minutes?) Out of the corner of his eyes he can see Ventus fiddling with his own phone, typing _something_ to _someone_. Whatever Ventus was doing with his phone, whoever he was talking to, took forever. 

Sora kicked at the ground, impatience rearing its ugly head. As luck would have it, he didn't have to wait much longer.

“All ready to go.”

Sora stopped leaning against the pillars. With a bounce in his step he reached his hand out for Ventus to take. 

“So let’s go!”

 

 

“You travel in this?” 

Ventus's eyes wandered, his mouth hung slightly open as he took in the inside of the gummi ship. While Sora walked up to the controls Ventus moved slower, sliding his fingers across walls and pushing down on the seats to feel the blocky yet soft material. There was awe in his words, causing pride to swell in Sora’s heart.

“Yup! Take a seat.”

Lips pursed, Sora considers the seat placements. They were designed for three passengers, not two. If Sora sat in the pilot seat and Ventus in Donald or Goofy’s seat, he’d really have to strain his neck if he wanted to see who he was talking to. Not knowing how long they’d be driving, Sora refused to put up with that. 

“You can push it forward. Here, let me.” 

Sora nudged one of the handles on the chair closest to him, then pushed with force until it aligned with his own seat. There! maximum comfort, with no more awkward neck-straining. He watched Ventus settle into the seat before he plopped himself down onto his own. Now they were a real team out on adventure.

“Congratulations, Ventus.” Sora grinned. “You’re my co-pilot now!” 

“Gee, thanks.” Ventus rolled his eyes, but his smile was fond. 

“There’s also one more thing I’ve got to mention.”

The alarmed look he gets made what he was about to say all the more satisfying.

“This ship runs on happy faces! So you gotta keep that smile.” 

“What?”

Donald and Goofy weren’t around to pass down the tradition, so it was up to Sora to teach Ventus. It was an _absolutely crucial_ energy source they needed for their journey. To demonstrate that fact, Sora smiled wide to the point that he felt as if his cheeks would crack, recreating his Funny Face Special, complete with silly noises. Incredulous, Ventus’s laughter bounced off the walls of the ship. 

“That’s a _smile?_ ” he asked, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes.

“A top-class one!” 

It took a while for Ventus’s shaking to settle down. Grinning, Sora started up the engine. Looks like they were set to go. Chip had sent them the coordinates, so all they had to do now was to sit back and wait for the moment they reached another world.

There’s a quiet lull in which he and Ventus don’t speak, Sora not really wanting to force conversation, and Ventus seeming content to just look at the view. According to the ship’s virtual map they should be steadily moving towards their destination, Sora having long since let go of the steering wheel to let it fly on auto-pilot. They could’ve warped if he knew how, but Goofy had usually taken care of the controls for that, so the two of them were in for the long road.

Sora let his back rest against the recliner and allowed his mind to wander. He wasn’t sure if Ventus did it intentionally or not, but he avoids looking at him a lot. He often looks in Sora’s general direction, like his shirt or his shoulders, or just right past him, but seldom the face. And that’s fine, he doesn’t mind. Maybe Ventus was shy, or anxious. Just because they’d been sharing the same heart space doesn’t mean they’d be best buds instantly. After all, Ventus had been asleep for the most part.

But after the Keyblade Graveyard he wonders if it doesn’t run deeper than that. 

And yet he’s here with him. Perhaps it’s what gives Sora the courage to ask.

“So...what’s up with you two?” 

Ventus looked at him, his face a blank slate. Wincing at the lack of proper phrasing, Sora tried to fix it, heart beating a wild rhythm. 

“I mean with Vanitas.” Sora fiddled with the buttons on his jacket. “He always mentioned you.”

“Oh. It’s a long story.” Ventus offered cryptically. 

Sora didn’t want to push, so he waited. His patience was rewarded as Ventus began to reveal what Sora would guess were only bits and pieces of the full story. About the two of them being each other’s halves. How he’d left home for the first time on his own, goaded by Vanitas and worried for Terra. About how the two of them were really just part of Xehanort’s plan to form the X-blade. 

“And Vanitas wanted that?”

“He doesn’t consider himself whole on his own.”

Something in Sora ached at hearing Ventus say that, stating it like it was a fact etched into stone. It sounded like a sad way to live. 

“But if he comes from you, he can’t be all that bad.” 

Ventus’s laughter is nervous, his eyes flit somewhere to the side. “He is. You saw him too.” 

Sora thought back to Monstropolis. Of black gloved hands reaching out for him (for _Ventus_. Sora understood that now) trembling. Pain that made it hard to breathe blooming into his chest, denying him the fighting chance he needed to have, and it's part of what scared him most. That when it mattered, Sora was powerless. Goofy and Donald had to cover for him, but who was to say Sora wouldn't have lost them too if Sulley and Mike hadn't come to their rescue? 

Vanitas didn't scare him, but he never wanted that to happen again.

It's a slow, repetitive sound that breaks Sora out of his thoughts. Following the sound, he sees it's Ventus tapping his fingers against the armrest, chewing on his lip with furrowed eyebrows. Before Sora could ask, the silence is broken.

“But would it be weird...if I said I’m relieved he might not be entirely gone?”

Ventus hung his head low, looking past the floor to somewhere else.

“No.” Sora mused without missing a beat. “Strong connections, good or bad, are never easy to let go of.” 

Ventus looked at him then. Really looked at him. Tension fleeing from his shoulders, he gave Sora a hesitant smile. That was when it struck Sora that maybe Ventus had been afraid he’d judge him for it, which was… sad. It broke his heart to think about, but he doesn’t say anything. He decided then, that he wanted to become someone Ventus could depend on.

“But if Vanitas shows up and makes you hurt again, we’re getting you out of there! I'll carry you if I have to!"

Ventus laughed. “I thought things would be different now that we’re like this,” he gestured to the two of them. “But it feels like I’ve known you forever. Hope that doesn’t bother you.”

“Not at all!”

That meant they were friends! He liked that.

Giddy from this knowledge, Sora spun around in his chair, earning him a muffled 'hey!' from Ventus when it inevitably bumped into his. But Sora couldn't help it. Unbeknownst to Ventus, when someone gets added to Sora's friend collection there was no Out. No exits, no windows. They'd struck a pact and he was hell-bent on keeping it now. Worlds apart meant _nothing_. 

The two of them pause when they hear a buzzing sound. Questioningly, they glanced at each other.

“I think it’s yours.” Ventus said. 

Sora checks, and it is. 

A text from Roxas. A frown pulls at Sora’s lips. They did exchange numbers, but they’ve never texted each other before. Thoughts speeding up to pull him in all kinds of directions, he began to wonder if something could have happened in Twilight Town. Worried, Sora opens the message to read what it says.

_“Did u hear?? Apparently skateboarding is passé now :(“_

Oh Roxas. 

Sora can’t fight the smile stretching across his face as he types back.

_“No! Never!! I’ll drop by Twilight Town soon so you can show me some cool moves! :D“_

“What _is_ that?” Ventus's voice came from next to him, snatching Sora’s attention away from the phone screen. 

Wanting to see what was so interesting, he leaned forward until his nose pressed against the glass. Sora saw it then, the world that had appeared before them. Complemented by rocky slopes and dead trees, nostalgia hits him as he takes in the rounded shape of a pumpkin patch. Its dim, washed out colors screaming in symphony with crooked lanterns and spooks.

A sight so familiar. 

“Halloween Town.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuun! Ventus joins the party!
> 
> Forgive me for putting negative emotions into our favorite sunshine boy... tbh it's probably gonna get worse?? //sweats I might have to add angst to the tags,,, Please chew on this one for a bit because the next one's gonna take some time
> 
> Next chapter: Sora and Ventus navigate Halloween Town together. Enter, Vanitas!


	3. Halloween Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Halloween town too! It's such a charming little town and I had a great time writing it (I didn't get to include all the characters I wanted tho because it'd have ended up so long) 
> 
> This is. the first time I write a fic with 10k words. Ever. Thank you so much to everyone who commented and gave kudos! I read them all and even when I don't reply I get so happy

“Are you done yet?”

“One second.”

With a snap, Sora captured just the right angle of an expiring pumpkin, looking sad and grayer than the rest of its bright orange peers. Nice. He’d put that one on his webpage, maybe add a little frowny face to it. When he gets home he’ll have it developed and put on his wall with the rest of his photo collection, to remind him of the places he’s visited and friends he made.

A little ways ahead of him stood Ventus, shivering and tapping his foot on the ground. Looking decidedly uncomfortable for reasons Sora couldn’t fathom.

“Why do you look like that?” he asked.

Sora grins wide on purpose, showing off the tiny fangs he now had. “Like what?” he throws back innocently. “You mean, why do I look so cool?”

Expression dry like a leaf, Ventus said nothing. But Sora keeps on talking anyway.

“Donald mentioned it was to protect the world border.” 

“You mean order?”

“That’s what I said?”

He flicked the pumpkin decorum that covered half his face. It jiggled everytime he moved, but Sora’s nothing if not dedicated to the Halloween spirit. Obnoxious as that was, he’d keep it. Gotta hand it to Donald, though, Sora hadn’t expected the magic to still be in effect while the magician himself wasn’t present. Perhaps he hadn’t given him enough credit? But if he had, Donald would have gotten too smug.

Wilted grass and autumn leaves crunched as they trampled past winding willows and rotten tree trunks. Not even Sora knows exactly where they are right now, but he figures the town must be nearby. They’d landed by a clearing in the woods, leaving them to stumble around in the dark using the moon as their only source of light. They got stuck in the occasional branch now and then, wind cutting through their bone the entire way, but eventually the two of them made it out to be greeted by flickering lights from afar.

“Look! You can see it from here!”

Practically vibrating with excitement, Sora leapt over stone hedges, admiring the dim, spooky mist that wrapped around the town. It made it hard to get a clear view, but it looked _cool_. Ventus had told him to get a move on, but really, if he wasn’t careful it would be Sora running off without him. It took all of his self-restraint not to, wanting to catch up with old friends to ask what everyone’s been up to since he left.

Ventus doesn't look as excited.

“You’ve never been here before, Ventus?”

“No.”

“Why are you shaking?”

“It’s cold.”

Huh. It _was_ a little chilly.

They walked down the rocky path and went below the gilded entrance gates, Sora poking the pointed tips as they passed. Once they reached the town square, Ventus flinched.

Witches, ghouls, and creatures with very sharp teeth among many other sorts walked the streets. The local orchestra played music on their instruments for the public, eerie tunes completed by a cacophony of cackling and shrieking beneath raggedy rooftops. It wasn’t exactly a busy place, but it felt more crowded than last time Sora had visited. 

Old, worn-out signs hang ajar beneath broken down houses with roof shingles that looked like they were one step away from falling down and hitting someone. Everywhere he looked there was dust, grime, and cobwebs stuck to dirty windows. Sora felt both fear and excitement crawl up his spine as he took it all in, thrilled to see just how spooky everything was. They approach the center of the square, Ventus looking bemused and Sora downright jolly to see the town's fountain spouted murky green liquid of suspicious origin. He wasn’t sure if it was water or not. Maybe it was just for the effect? Jack and the townspeople were actors if nothing else, but Sora wondered how far into the role they played, and where the boundaries lay. It’s almost like they lived the act instead of only temporarily stepping into it.

“I want a look at the stands, they weren’t here last time!” Sora quips, running off to see what was being sold. He didn’t have to look to know Ventus followed close behind.

Narrowing his eyes, Sora inspected the things on display, eyes stopping on a couple of decomposed fingers in a broken jar for sale. Were those real? Tempted to reach out and touch, he keeps his hands in his pockets so as not to get scolded. He stood close enough to catch wind of the smell and ugh, yep, he’s pretty sure they’re real now. Unsure what to make of it, he backs away, earning him a nasty look from the shopkeeper. 

He doubts Riku or Kairi would be overjoyed at a souvenir like that. Sora could buy it to mess with them, reasonably certain they could turn it into some gross but funny memory, but then again he was trying to sincerely apologize for running off. 

Hm. Yeah, better not. 

A tug on his shirt makes him turn his head to see Ventus, pointing wordlessly at the next stand to a pair of tiny pumpkin ornaments on display. They were kind of creepy, but also kind of...cute?

They were perfect.

“Good find, Ven!” Sora clapped him on the back and scuttled over to buy them for his friends back home.

“Hey, you finally called me Ven.”

“I didn’t do that before?” Sora stuffs the souvenirs into his pocket, giving them a pat or two for good measure.

“Nope.” Ventus looks happier now. “So do we know where we’re going?” 

It was a good question.

“We could just look around for Unversed, but that’d take time. Lucky for us, I know someone who knows everything about this town!”

All they had to do was find _him_ first. It’s funny how they’d crossed each other’s paths several times in the past and yet Sora had no idea where Jack lived. Halloween town was by no means a big town, everyone here practically knows each other, so it’d have to be somewhere around, right? 

Peering towards the people walking through the square, Sora catches sight of a man with a ridiculously tall hat standing by the orchestra. Now, Sora’s memory wasn’t the greatest, but he’s fairly sure he’s seen that man with Jack before, and someone with two faces shifting back and forth wasn't just someone you'd forget.

Jogging up to him, he asks for directions.

 

 

Well. Sora recognized _this_ house.

It has a very cramped chimney, with a creepy doorbell in the shape of a spider that screams when you ring it. Sora had passed by this house and rung that bell more times than he could count (which admittedly wasn't much) back in the days, but no one ever answered. They entered through the gates to stop at a staircase that led up. It looked stable enough not to collapse, but there were no railings to grab onto so they had to watch their step as they went. Taking the initiative, Sora rang the doorbell once they reached the top.

From the other side of the door, they hear barking. Immediately after, Ventus yelps as something phases through the walls to wag its tail at them. Flying around in circles, Zero looks so happy to see them that Sora can't stop grinning. The feeling was mutual. 

Not a moment later, the door swings open. 

“Jack!”

Sora hugs his friend, arms reaching all the way around the other’s waist. It's not exactly a satisfying hug, one of them being made out of nothing but bones, yet it’s the thought that counts. He must have caught Jack by surprise, because he struggles to regain his balance, causing them to swing around and almost tumble down the stairs. 

Or maybe Sora had been just a little too happy to see an old friend again.

“Sora!” Jack collects himself at last. A big smile breaks out. “Long time no see! Are you here for those creatures again?”

Sora whined. “Why does _everyone_ say that?”

He could visit for fun! He was allowed!

“Have you had any trouble with them?” Ventus pipes up, reminding them of his presence. 

It grabs Jack's attention. Now looking at Ventus, he claps his hands together in joy, smile growing wider.

“Roxas, is that you? I didn't know you two were friends!” he says. 

Ventus shifts, looking to Sora as a plea for help. Scrambling to keep up with the news that Jack and Roxas apparently _know each other_ (oh he will definitely grill roxas on that later.) Sora barely has enough time to pick up on the hint.

“Jack, this is Ventus. He may look identical to Roxas, but they’re different people.”

This, apparently, had Jack’s skull spinning in circles.

“A fully functional clone, perfectly replicated in both voice and appearance?” his entire face lit up. “Fascinating! Not even doctor Finkelstein could manage that.”

Jack didn't exactly have the best sense of personal boundaries. Ignorant of Ventus's discomfort, he pokes and prods. Sora watches Ventus endure it in passive silence, deciding to let Jack believe whatever he wanted since it was a long story, and they didn't have time to open that very specific can of worms. Frankly, Sora doesn't understand it himself. 

“Why, where are my manners? I’m Jack Skellington, the pumpkin king. Welcome to Halloween Town, Ventus!”

Nervosity seeped into every corner of Ventus’s face as Jack reached out to shake hands, bones rattling in the process. Sora gave him an encouraging nod.

“He’s a bit squeamish.” he explained.

“That’s great!”

“Not great.” Ventus bit out.

Towering over them, Jack straightened. Despite looking perfectly clean, he brushes his clothes off, rightening the lapels on his pin-striped suit. This was Jack, after all, so Sora would guess he's not one to want to make a bad first impression. Though he already sort of had with the clone comment. His friend takes a step back, leaving the door open for them.

“Why don’t the two of you come inside?”

The floorboards creaked as they stepped into the house. Sora let his eyes wander freely, taking in the sight of his friend’s home for the first time with brimming curiosity. Aside from the dreary colors that were par for the course in this town, it was so cluttered he didn’t really know where to look. By the windows lay a stethoscope, further away there’s cards strewn across a table. Bookcases line up the room, but there are also piles of them on the floor as if there wasn’t enough space to store them all. Dolls, random objects and ornaments Sora suspected to be remainders from Jack’s christmas phase lie above a dark fireplace. 

It was a room that, in every aspect, reflected Jack’s passion and interests.

Perhaps he’s a bit eccentric, his flair for theatrics evident in the way he talks and moves, but there was something very refreshing about his friendly enthusiasm and charismatic attitude. Even after the famous christmas disaster -no doubt a memory lingering fresh in the minds of every Halloween citizen- Jack took things in stride and picked himself back up. 

He had a big heart, and Sora really respected him for that. 

The three of them sit down by the tall, narrow windows to discuss. Jack, being a good host, had brought out refreshments for them, although it was...hard to tell what it was. Dark, and strangely gelatine-like. Sora hopes he's wrong when he thinks he saw something inside it move. Ventus took the easy way out by politely declining, but Sora? Like the good boy he'd raised himself to be, drank whatever weird slippery substance Jack had offered them and did his best not to squirm when it slid down his throat.

Sora was willing to do a lot for his friends.

Zero floats over and settles into his lap, nose blinking a faint red light. When Sora tried to give him a scratch behind the ears, his hand went straight through. He's not sure what he expected, but he's disappointed. 

On the opposite of the table, Jack cradles his fingers together. 

“I don’t suppose you gentlemen would mind helping us out one last time?”

Sora's reply is quick. “That’s what friends are for! Tell us what’s wrong.”

“It’s the townspeople. They’ve worked so hard on making this year’s halloween the best, most frightful and terror-inspiring one yet!” Jack exclaims with pride. “Which is all and well, but something keeps destroying what we make, and it's left everyone deeply frustrated. If it continues we might have to cancel this year’s festivities.”

Shocked, Sora jumps up from his seat. “What!? No Halloween?”

“The Unversed feed on negativity.” Ventus reasons. “They must be causing it so they can grow more powerful.” 

“By sabotaging the preparations?” Sora scowled. It made sense in a way. Jack and the others love what they do, and it's what the town is all about. Work hard on something over and over again and doing your best, only for it to get messed up?

“We'll get rid of them." he promised. That's what they were both here for after all.

“I’d love to assist you, but there’s a town meeting I can’t afford to miss.” Jack mirrors Sora's expression. “About this very crisis, in fact.”

Neither Sora nor Ventus objected to that. If the citizens were worried about Unversed, it was probably best for Jack to be there to help smoothen things out and keep their spirits up. 

“Leave it to us, we can handle it! Right, Ven?” he grins towards the other, and gets a nod back. 

“Wonderful! You have my thanks.”

Jack brings out pen and paper, mapping out areas where people had seen odd creatures not from their town gather. Not wanting to waste any time, they're both about to head off to investigate, but Sora’s hand lingers on the doorknob. Waiting until Ventus has gone downstairs, he turns around.

“I’ve been meaning to ask...." he starts, and Jack's attention is on him now.

"How do you get rid of something that scares you in a bad way, and not the good one?”

It’s a dumb way to phrase it, nor is it nearly enough to convey what he meant. His grip on the doorknob tightens, causing the door to creak ever so slightly. For a second he regrets asking, because what if Jack doesn't understand? He revels in fear. He loves it. But there had to be a difference between those two kinds, right?

Jack tilts his head, a hollow sound following the tapping he did against his skull.

“Sora, you haven’t already forgotten what I told you, have you?”

Sora blinked. Once, then twice. Rooting around his memories for something that would match up, he didn’t seem to be able to grasp what Jack was referring to. The skeleton walked up to him then. A bony finger poked at his chest, right to where his heart is beating.

“‘Fear and insecurity are signs of a strong heart.’”

“You said that to me?”

Jack waved his hand, a troubled look on his face. “I did.”

Huh.

“My heart doesn’t feel very strong.” Sora admits, both to Jack and to himself.

“It is.” Jack insisted. “Why, if not for you and your friends Halloween Town would be full of chaos! In the 'bad way'.” He echoes Sora's earlier phrasing, but Sora can tell by his smile and tone that he isn't mocking him. A light touch landed on his shoulder, the gesture a careful one. There was no warmth to it, no life, but Sora took comfort in it all the same. 

“We owe you a great deal.”

It... meant something, to hear that. Sora heard it often, but this felt different. 

They say goodbye after that, Jack waving at him as he leaves and reminding Sora that he was always free to visit, regardless of emergencies or not. _Especially_ if he wanted a good scare. Feeling lighter, Sora jumps down the steps to meet up with Ventus by the gates.

“So….thoughts?”

“He sure was….a friendly skeleton.” Ventus managed. “Weird, but friendly."

Figuring that was a pretty spot-on summary of Jack's nature, Sora smiles and nods to himself, happy to have successfully introduced two of his friends to each other. They stop to take a look at the map they'd gotten from Jack, Sora frowning when he sees just how many areas there are to explore. It'd take ages to cover them all. He takes out his gummiphone and snaps a picture of the map for himself, handing the real one to Ventus.

"I hate to say this…but should we split up?" he suggests. 

It could be risky, but Ventus is strong and fully capable of handling himself. Sora knows that. And according to Jack they'd only spotted Unversed and no sign of anyone human-looking. Maybe Vanitas wouldn't show, and they had both overreacted?

Ventus gives him a concerned look.

"I don't know...wouldn't it be best to stick together?"

"Normally I'd say yes, but this is...a lot. We're not gonna clear it in one day at this rate."

Ventus, no doubt worrying for the same reasons, sighs. But to Sora's surprise, he doesn't say no.

"Yeah...okay. But give me a call as soon as you find anything." 

Sora smiles. "Promise." 

They walk together a little more, but eventually they split up, Sora watching as Ventus heads towards the forests. Telling himself it was more efficient this way. Hoping he hadn't just made some big, stupid mistake. 

Resolved to fix this mess, he heads towards his own destination, the cemetery.

 

 

 

It's empty when he gets there. 

Up in the sky thick clouds shielded the moon from sight, casting a large shadow over the graveyard. To be safe he hasn't missed anything he walks further in, searching to see if any unversed would suddenly pop up like they had a habit to. Stretching his ears for any kind of sound that would give them away, he's disappointed when he can't hear much but the rustling of leaves and the wind. Heartless and Unversed are tricky in the way that you won't know they're there until they decide to make it known to you. Often in an extremely hostile way.

Sora hugs himself to stop the shivers, teeth clattering because of how cold it was now. He only makes it a little bit further before he senses something from behind that sets his nerves on edge. Hackles rising, he doesn't turn to look behind him.

Until he hears someone speak.

"I see you tired of the old costume."

Sora whirled around. 

He doesn't see anyone at first, but he knew that voice.

"Vanitas.” Sora scowled.

It was hard to see, but he finally makes out the other's shape by the trees, blending into the shadows they had cast. Looking awfully casual as he sat on one of the gravestones drumming his fingers against stone, over the cracks that had settled from age. Face covered by the same helmet they’d shattered, it was impossible for Sora to tell what kind of expression the other was currently wearing.

Ignoring the jab at his outfit, Sora speaks up. “We thought you were gone."

"Disappointed?" The drumming stops.

Sora found that he wasn’t. No matter how many people he’s fought, there’s always something reassuring about the way they keep coming back. It used to keep him up at night, thinking about all the organization members he'd cut down. Then they came back and his mind could rest easier, knowing he wasn't actually…

There's no point in thinking about that now.

Digging his nails into his palm, he forces himself to look braver than he feels. Whether there was any use in talking or not, Sora gives it a shot, deciding it can't hurt.

“Why keep this up? Xehanort’s been defeated! Your plan failed.”

“You think darkness ceases to exist just because that old man kicked the bucket?” Vanitas’s voice sounded amused beneath the helmet. “As long as there’s light there will be plenty for darkness to thrive on.”

“Enough about darkness already.” Sora was getting tired of the mumbo jumbo nonsense. 

Vanitas doesn't dignify him with a response this time. He hops off the gravestone to approach, footsteps slow and confident. Sora braces himself. Unwilling to show signs of being intimidated, he stands still in one place, watching with dismay when Vanitas summons his keyblade. 

“I know you didn’t come here on your own." He speaks again, voice turning darker. “I don’t mind picking off the weaker one first. If I kill you, I bet Ventus will come running.”

Sora grit his teeth. First Pete and Maleficent, now Vanitas. 

Anger crackled in his chest, spreading like a burning wildfire. Torn between fight-or-flight, Sora felt his choice had been made for him the moment his keyblade flashed, forming in his hand like a well-fitted glove. Grip tight, he positioned himself into a battle stance.

He was getting really sick of people calling him weak.

Sora wasn’t sure who swung first, their keyblades clashing with a resounding clang. Digging his feet into the ground, he resists being pushed back as he shook to withstand the force of Vanitas’s weapon pressing down on his. It's a struggle he's not sure how to keep up, if it goes on. Vanitas's attacks are backed up by a brutal amount of strength, something Sora wouldn't expect from someone who had seemed so composed earlier. Without Aqua and Ventus to help him out, were they really this unevenly matched? 

The pressure lifts suddenly, and Sora stumbles back. He recovers quickly to swing his keyblade again, except...

Vanitas wasn’t in front of him anymore.

He should’ve seen it coming. He’s seen Aqua and Vanitas fight, had been there to witness the whole thing. But it’s with a painful hit against his back that his mind catches up to the fact that Vanitas can _warp_. It knocks him back, causing him to collide with the hard surface of a gravestone. Painfully, it steals the air out of his lungs. In the midst of fighting, something slipped out of his pocket. Vision swimming, Sora looked at his gummiphone with bleary eyes. 

Right. He'd promised to call Ventus. 

Fingers shaking as they reach for it, a boot slams down. Hard. Leaving shattered pieces of glass on the ground as the phone screen flickers. Uncaring of the way Sora's heart is steadily sinking, It goes black. 

Vanitas had destroyed his phone. Of course. Sora screws his eyes shut tight. Pushing back the anger and frustration threatening to well up, he tries not to think about it. ( _He'd messed this up too._ ) Barely aware of what he’s doing, he kicks at the other with force, hoping it would hit. Relief washed over him as he felt his feet hit something. Opening his eyes again, vision a bit clearer, he gets back up on his legs to fight. 

The helmet clatters to the ground, and Sora’s heart stutters. Caught off-guard at seeing his own face stare back, something he _never would get used to_ , he reacts too late. Vanitas gets a clean hit in, smacking the keyblade out of his hands. It falls to the ground heavily, too far away for Sora to reach. 

Blood rushes through his ears as panic digs its ugly claws into his heart and _tears._

Frozen, he thinks he hears his head screaming at him to hurry up and _summon it back_ , to do _something_ , but Vanitas is quicker. Keyblade poised and aimed at Sora, he draws it back, ready to strike. In those precious few seconds, Sora knows he won't make it on time.

He’d die here just like this.

Sora doesn’t think. Acting on pure adrenaline, he swings not his keyblade but his bare fist, pain shooting up his knuckles as he feels it connect with a sickening _crack_.

Vanitas staggers back.

Dead silence.

Thoughts whirling like a storm in a state of constant unrest, Sora struggles to breathe.

“I didn’t…” The words died on his lips.

Time slowly began to move again. Stunned, he realises what he’s done. 

What would he even say? ‘I didn’t mean to punch you’? That he was _sorry?_

Vanitas had been about to kill him, his mind supplies. It was self-defense. Fear climbed up his back, urging him to back away from the other. Creating distance for his own comfort if not his safety. He watches Vanitas lift one hand to touch his own face, rubbing at the spot where Sora had hit him. Without the helmet on, his expressions were laid bare for Sora to see, and he doesn’t like the look he’s being given once Vanitas’s shock shifts to something else.

A laugh bubbles up.

“And here I thought you were boring.”

Sora struggles for a response. He feels like he should say something, but there was nothing to say to that. Vanitas shouldn’t be laughing, but he is, loud and terrible, and Sora feels like a fish out of water.

“Sora!” 

They’re both interrupted to see Ventus running towards them, frantic. A million questions passes through Sora's head at the sight. How Ventus could get here so fast without a call is one of them, but he can't bring himself to question it because by god is he happy to see a friend right now. 

Farther away Vanitas huffs, and for one second Sora’s afraid they’re going to start fighting. Fear grabs hold of him again, because wasn't this exactly what Vanitas had wanted to achieve? But he needn't have worried. Before Ventus can even reach them, darkness swirls up from the ground and swallows Vanitas, sending him to a different location. 

Gone, just like that.

Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding in, Sora falls to his knees on the ground. Not really sure how to feel at the moment, he stares. At the dirt and rocks, eyes roving over glass splinters from his phone and oh, there were going to be questions about that.

Hands are touching him, lifting him up and keeping Sora steady. Ventus asks him if he’s okay, but it goes through one ear and the other. Sora thinks for a very long time before he manages to say anything even close to resembling words. 

“...nched Vanitas.”

“Huh?”

“I p _unched_ Vanitas.” Sora repeated, a strangled noise escaping his throat as horror starts to sink in. He still couldn’t believe he did that. Covering his face in shame, he curled in on himself.

Silence sank between them.

“...And I didn’t get to see it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Sora takes crappy pictures (there was no good light in that forest so i can’t imagine it looked as Nice as Sora thinks it did) and puts them on his Friend Wall(™) back home. It's not the last time we get to hear about it! 
> 
> Also, I realize a certain event in this chapter is very similar to alernative's 'A Heart of Darkness?'. While it's completely unintentional, I figure it'd be awkward not to mention it, especially since I follow their fic and like it a lot!


End file.
